Trains and Sewing Machines
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: Draco Malfoy's adult life didn't start off so hot. He was alone. His family ruined. What's a wizard to do? Nothing. But that only works for so long. When he finally comes out into the open accusations start to fly. Where will he go? Who will defend him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so the deal with this story is that is minorly a songfic. As in, each chapter has a song that goes with it. Now this first song really encompasses the entir story, not just this one chapter. So to start things off the song is **Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap**. To get teh full affect of the story I suggest you listen to this song. The title of the story comes from this song.

Chapter One: Hide and Seek

There he was, sitting at a table across the tavern, alone. My tavern. He didn't belong here. He wasn't ever one of us. What makes him think that people have forgotten what he did? Who he allied himself with.

He made his way over to the bar and sat down, presumably for another drink. But he said nothing. He just sat there, staring at the wood of the counter in front of him. It looked like he hadn't had a shower or a decent meal in weeks.

"What'd'you want, Malfoy?" a grizzled wizard a few stools down asked with his hand in his pocket. "Come to preach the Dark Ways to the nonbelievers?"

Malfoy didn't even look up; he just took one last swig of his drink and set it on the counter like he hadn't heard the man.

"I asked you a question, Malfoy," the man said as he stood and stumbled over to him. His friends were following him. This didn't look like it would end well for Malfoy.

Malfoy finally looked up. His face was gaunt and paler than it used to be, gray almost, his eyes were horribly bloodshot and the circles under them looked as if they'd been drawn on, they were so dark. "Just let me enjoy my drink then I'll leave," he said as he tilted his glass to indicate that he wanted more.

"And what if we don't?" the grizzled man asked. "What if I don't like that you're here, what if that bothers me, huh?" He had pulled his wand out of the pocket of his cloak.

"Put it away, Eron," I said as I took Malfoy's glass and washed it out in the sink then refilled it with fresh mead.

"Nah, he deserves worse than what I can do to him. He deserves Azkaban, he does," Eron continued as he raised his wand at Malfoy.

"I said to put it away, Eron. You put it away or I'll take it away," I warned as I reached under the counter for my own wand.

"Furnunc--"

"Expeliarmus!" I yelled and Eron's wand flew across the room. "Accio wand." It flew to my hand and I put it under the counter. "Now get out."

"You're making me go, but letting that filth stay?" Eron slurred angrily.

"That filth didn't attack anyone in my tavern, now get out, Eron," I said as I shook my head and picked up Malfoy's glass again and put it in front of him. Eron snorted and stumbled out the door, his friends following close behind.

"Thanks," Malfoy rasped as he looked over the counter at me.

"Nothing personal, I don't like you, but I won't allow brawls in my tavern," I replied without making eye contact.

"Fair enough," Malfoy said with a small smirk as he took a swig of his drink.

"I didn't even know you were still around," I said as I looked him over out of the corner of my eye.

"I've tried to keep under the radar. I'm not big on attracting attention these days," he replied with a quiet snort. "But I figured I'd have to make an appearance sometime."

"I was personally content believing you no longer existed," I muttered with a small smile as I filled some glasses with butterbeer.

"That hurts my feelings, you know?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"I know. I just don't care," I replied as I picked up the glasses full of butterbeer and took them out to one of the tables, leaving Malfoy with a confused and slightly hurt look on his face. He had been kidding, I hadn't.

"You're letting him stay?" a wrinkled witch asked as I passed her table.

"Yes, Matilda, I am. The court ruled that he was intimidated and threatened into assisting Voldemort --" Matilda hissed "- so as far as I'm concerned he's to be treated just like any other paying customer," I said and then moved back toward the table that'd ordered the butterbeer.

"Really, Isabel? You aren't going to send him away?"

"No, he's got as much right to be here as anyone else; he's a free man," I replied pointedly.

By the time I had fended off all the questions, taken a new round of orders and gotten back to the bar, he was gone. There was money on the counter next to his empty glass but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and shook my head as I stuck the money into the pocket of my apron as I cleaned out his glass.

* * *

So, let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading! Everyone who reviews will get the song for the next chapter! Thanks again! Thank the nice people, Draco!

Draco: No.

OKAY! On with reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm a tad disappointed that I only got one review on last chapter, bu I supose one is better than none. :sigh: It would make me **so** happy if I got more reviews on this one. I might even be inclined to publish faster... Oh well. This chapter is longer than the last one by a long shot. Enjoy. Please review!

Oh yes, and I did say there would be a song for each chapter, didn't I? Well I supose that the song for this chapter is: _I Do Not Hook Up_ by Kelly Clarkson, only this isn't really in a romantic way. lol he's just... well, you'll see.

* * *

The next day, business was a little slow, whether that was because it was a Sunday or because I had let Draco Malfoy into the Burning Witch, I couldn't tell. Business didn't get any better as the day went on so I decided that I was going to have to close up early, the only customers I'd had all day were travelers and former Imperious-curse victims.

I was scrubbing down the counters around six when I heard footsteps approaching the bar. "Closing," I said without looking up.

"That's a shame, 'cause I could really use a drink," came a familiar voice.

"You could also use a shower, but that's just a personal opinion," I retorted as I looked up into amused gray eyes.

"You aren't big on manners, are you?" he asked with a faint smile.

"I work at a tavern, what do you expect? Now sit down and shut up and I'll get you your drink," I ordered before filling a glass and clumping it down in front of him. I sat there for a moment then thought of something. "Don't move."

A moment later I came back with a plate of meat pies and rolls and a glass of pumpkin juice and set it down in front of him. He looked up at me with a combination of confusion, suspicion and disbelief on his face. "Go on, eat it. I'll feel guilty if I waste it and I could have given it to someone who needs it. So go on, eat. I haven't poisoned it, I promise."

He nodded and started to eat. Slowly at first, like he felt the need to impress. I chuckled and he looked up at me imperiously. "What?"

"You don't need to eat slowly, I know you're hungry; you're far too thin to be healthy. And you've no need to try to impress; we're the only two in here," I pointed out.

"What about the guy in the corner?"

"Surely you know who he is," I said quietly as I leaned across the counter.

"Well I can't very well see him, he's behind me," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Avery."

"You let him in here?" Malfoy hissed.

"I let you in, didn't I?" I said as I rolled my eyes, "And I'm giving you free food. I must be mental."

"I was threatened."

"So was he. Or so he claims to have been," I said pointedly. "You're awfully hypocritical."

"You know, I can't tell whether you like me or not," Malfoy said as he shook his head.

"I don't like you; I pity you," I answered as I turned away and walked into the kitchen area. "Conley, can you come here, please?"

"Yes, miss Isabel, Conley is coming!" a little voice squealed as it came closer. "What is it Conley can do for you, miss Isabel?"

"Can you make up one of the guest rooms for me?" I asked the little elf.

"Of course, miss Isabel," Conley said with a curtsey then scurried off up the stairs.

Malfoy snorted. "Expecting someone?"

"I have a hunch."

"You don't seem like the type to keep a house-elf," Malfoy said as he finally went back to the food in front of him.

"Well I need help around the place and she was already in the family, plus it's not like I'm terrible to her or anything," I replied as I took one of the rolls off the plate and started to eat it.

"So why do you let people like Avery and me in here?" he asked after a few moments.

"Nobody else will."

"Aren't you afraid we might try to take over the place?"

"I can handle it," I said as I pulled my wand out from under the counter and set it down.

"Rosewood; not what I would have expected. What's the core?" Malfoy asked as he examined it.

"Chimera Scale."

"Really? I've never met anyone who could use a chimera wand."

"It isn't really that difficult."

"They're expensive."

"It was a gift," I said as I took it from him and replaced it under the counter just as Conley came back into the room.

"Miss Isabel, the guest room is ready," she said as she pulled on the hem of my robes.

"Thank you Conley, that's all for tonight," I said as I smiled down at the little house-elf who nodded and walked away. I turned back to Malfoy who was staring at me oddly. "What?"

"What are you playing at?" he asked suspiciously.

"You have nowhere to go and like I said before, I would feel guilty if I had space to spare and there was someone who needed it," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, uh, thank you, I guess," Malfoy said awkwardly.

"Plus, even though you did horrible things, everyone deserves a second chance," I added.

He shrugged. "You're the only one who thinks that."

I laughed. "Who knows, maybe I'll start a trend."

"That would be nice."

"You don't catch many breaks, do you?" I asked after a moment.

"None, actually. I used up all my luck when I was a kid," Malfoy replied as he downed the pumpkin juice.

"That's tough," I said as I took the glass from him then turned back to him and shrugged, "Guess it's about time you started making your own luck." He snorted and shook his head as he put down the last meat pie half eaten. "You finished?" I asked and he nodded. "No you aren't. Finish off that pie and I'll let you go."

"Who are you, my mother?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, your mother probably wouldn't have shoved food down your throat. I, on the other hand, have no qualms about force feeding you this pie," I said as I waved my wand at him menacingly then refilled his glass and handed it to him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, picked the meat pie up and took aim at the trashcan. "Don't even think about it," I said just as it left his hand. I turned and flicked my wand and the pie floated back to him until it was even with his mouth. He looked over at me incredulously. "You thought I was kidding."

"Fine," he said after several moments of glaring at me half-heartedly. He snatched the pie out of the air and began to eat it viciously.

"Oh, come off it. You know you need to eat as well as I do," I said dismissively as I took the plate the pies and rolls had been on and washed it out in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah," Malfoy muttered as he downed the glass of mead in a single long draught then stood and started to head toward the front door.

"Ah-ah, you aren't going anywhere, Mr. Malfoy," I said as I flicked my wand and the lock on the door locked itself and all the windows closed.

"I see I'm goin' t'be helped whether I want t'or not," he said as he turned around with a smirk and grabbed a bottle from behind the counter. "In tha' case, 'll have another mead."

"Sorry, we're closed," I said as I took the bottle out of his hand and put it back on the shelf.

"So that's it? I get no say, whasoevr."

"None."

"Well then, where is m'room?" Malfoy asked with a begrudging smile.

"You aren't going to you room quite yet," I said.

"Then what am I s'posed t'do?"

"Well, frankly, your hair is disgusting and I don't want it anywhere near my sheets," I replied.

"Your sheets? My, quite forward aren'we, Miss…?" Malfoy trailed off.

"Isabel Olivander. A pleasure to meet you…?" I trialed off mockingly.

"Draco Malfoy," he said as he stood from his stool and bowed deeply, "It's an honor to meet you, Missolivndr." He stumbled forward but caught himself on the stool.

"Definitely enough mead, I think you need a shower," I said as I walked around the counter and nudged him toward the door that lead back into the inn.

"You're not going to make go all by mselv, are you?" he asked as he bit his lip and looked me up and down.

"You're a big boy, you can handle washing yourself," I said as I dragged him down the hall then into one of the small, modestly furnished rooms I rented out to guests. "Come on, strip down to your shorts and go on into the bathroom and no, I will not help you."

"Fine," he muttered, appearing more embarrassed than offended or disappointed.

Most would have swooned at the opportunity to see the great—and decently attractive—Draco Malfoy almost naked. The truth is it was really kind of sad. He was still in fairly good shape, no fat on him, but there wasn't much meat or muscle either. He was verging on skin and bones and there were scars criss-crossing his body like giant tattoos, permanent reminders of the physical torment he'd endured while in the Dark Lord's service. I looked away as chills ran down my spine; people shouldn't be submitted to that kind of torture, not even Draco Malfoy.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's get you into some nice cold water," I said as I lead him back into the bathroom and opened the door to the rather small shower. He stepped in reluctantly and I almost felt sorry for him. Then I shut the door and used my wand to seal it shut, not permanently, just so he couldn't get out, then with a flick of my wand I turned the water on as cold as it would go.

"Bloody hell, Olivander!" Draco yelled a half second later.

"Think before you drink, Malfoy," I said with a chuckle. "You sober, yet?"

"Yes, now let me out," he replied as he knocked on the frosted glass door of the shower.

"Nonsense, now that you're there you should get cleaned up," I countered as I took some shower items and a pair of scissors out of a cabinet and made the scissors float over the top of the shower.

"What are the scissors for?" Malfoy asked, then suddenly exclaimed, "Bloody hell, they're attacking me!"

"Stand still and they won't snip anything vital. Trust them, they're professionals," I said as I stood outside the shower tapping my foot. There were a few seconds of no sound but running water.

"Fine, I suppose it isn't too bad," he said and the scissors floated back over the top of the shower coated in fine, platinum blonde hairs.

"Good, now here are the bath things," I said as the shampoo, scrub brush, washrag and soap floated over the top of the shower. "You should know they're bewitched; like the shower door, they won't let you leave until you're completely clean." I started to leave and then thought of something. "Oi! And throw your shorts over and I'll throw your clothes in the wash."

A moment later a pair of drenched boxer shorts flew over the top of the shower and plopped onto the ground unceremoniously. I frowned and used his discarded shirt to pick them up and consolidated all the clothing into the hamper in the bedroom and carried it downstairs to the laundry room. I looked through the clothes, dark colors mostly, that made my life easier, only one load to do.

After I'd put his sparse clothing into the wash I was struck with the notion that perhaps these were the only clothes he had, in which case he would have nothing to change into after he'd finished showering. Shaking my head I went over to the window that was behind the bar and opened it up. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly. A few moments later a milky eagle owl fluttered in the window and landed on the bar.

"Luce, not on the counter please," I chastised and the owl hopped onto the window sill. "Thank you."

She hooted and ruffled her feathers. I grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write a short letter to my brother, informing him that I was gathering clothes for S.P.E.W. and that if he had anything that he didn't wear or that didn't fit any more, he should send it over now because pick up was in a couple hours and I needed to sort the clothes. I tied the note to Luce's ankle and stroked her head then sent her off.

I sat for a moment and listened to the water run upstairs. What was I thinking? I shook my head. Allowing- forcing- Draco Malfoy to stay at the Burning Witch? Quite possibly the least intelligent thing I'd ever done. I certainly hoped that my brother didn't decide to bring the clothes himself. He'd figure out Draco was here immediately and then he'd tell Dad and Dad wouldn't be happy at all. So why again, was I doing this? Oh, right, because my stupid conscience wouldn't let me turn him away. I sighed then looked up at the clock, I had somehow managed to over analyze Draco's visit for almost an hour.

I heard a hoot and Luce flew in the window and landed on the counter, again. "Luce," I sighed, "Counter." And she hooted primly at me and flew over to the window sill and stuck out her leg.

I opened the letter and recognized my brother's scratchy handwriting immediately.

_Dear Sis,_

_I had to enlist the help of some of the school owls to carry some of the stuff over. They should get there pretty soon. I don't see why you're still at this SPEW stuff anyway; the house elves don't want to be free. Plus, haven't you still got Conley? She isn't free, is she? Anyway, keeping her and being part of SPEW is kind of hypocritical, don't you think? Anyway, the clothes are on their way._

_Yours truly,_

_Peter_

I rolled my eyes as I read. Despite Peter's lack of interest in S.P.E.W., I knew he would "donate" to it. He was a supporter in action rather than word.

Sure enough, a few moments later four of the school's largest owls flew in each with rather large parcels full of clothing gripped in their talons. I took the parcels from them and pulled out some of the owl treats I kept for Luce and gave them each a couple then sent them back on their way. I started to undo the strings tied around each parcel when Luce huffed at me, ruffling her feathers and clicking her beak.

I rolled my eyes but gave her an owl treat. "There, happy?" She trilled once and flew up into my room to her cage.

I sorted through Peter's toss-aways and found some boxers, a shirt and pants that looked like they might fit Draco and took them upstairs. I made sure the water was still running before I took the clothes in and laid them on the counter then walked out. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, sure to lock it before I started to change into my pajamas. I slipped on my flannel pants and oversized shirt before deciding to put my robe on over simply out of modesty. I pulled the _Daily Prophet_ out of the pile of rubbish lying on a small chaise in the corner; I rarely read the paper because it was so opt to telling lies. Sure enough the front page proudly proclaimed _Suspicious Behavior by Ministry of Magic Officials_. I shook my head, these people had no respect for the privacy of others, but I read on anyway to see what the latest conspiracy theory was.

After another twenty or so minutes I heard the water shut off. I closed the _Prophet_ and waited a couple of moments to be sure he'd had time to get dressed then got up and walked over to the open guest room door.

Draco had opened the door to the bathroom as well, to get rid of the steam I supposed and I could see him buttoning his shirt in the mirror. Feeling nosey for intruding on his dressing, I leaned against the doorframe and stared absently at the paint on the walls.

It took Draco a couple of moments to notice my arrival, but when he did, he was quick to complain.

"That was really unnecessary, Olivander. Those bloody scrubbers rubbed me raw," he said as he dried his hair with a towel.

"But you're clean, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"And don't you feel better now?" I asked pointedly. He just stared at me blankly in the mirror for a moment before scoffing and looking away. I rolled my eyes at him; he'd need to learn some manners. "Well, off to bed with you."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"To bed. You need your rest."

"I'm not ill, you know," he protested.

"Maybe not physically. Now go to bed," I ordered.

Draco grumbled but recognized that he could not win the argument. He waved his hand dismissively as he walked over to the bed against the wall and pulled back the covers. "Well, are you going to stand there and watch me sleep?" he asked irritably.

I shook my head and left, closing the door behind me. I walked to my room and closed the door as I entered. Shrugging off my robe I went to turn the light off. I paused for a moment next to the switch and turned toward the door. I locked it and put an anti-spell on it. Not that I thought Draco was going to try anything, it was just in case. I turned the light off and climbed into bed. _Interesting day_, I thought as I dozed off.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments, praise and criticism are welcomed (and appreciated) as long as they aren't flames! Thanks!


End file.
